Auld Lang Syne
by Reiji Mitsurugi
Summary: Kali ini giliran Rukia yang diam. Dia tak pergi dengan cepat. Tidak juga dengan tiba-tiba. Justru dia sudah berpikir matang-matang. Segalanya sudah terasa hambar. Ashido pun berpendapat serupa. Yang tak dipikirkan pria itu adalah bahwa, meski kata-kata itu terdengar seperti seloroh, namun itulah yang sebenarnya. Itulah isi hatinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach is a registered trademark for Tite Kubo and Shonen Magazine. No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

**Satu**

_Should old acquaintances be forgot, and never brought 'till mind?_

_Should old acquaintances be forgot, and auld lang syne?_

**.**

Hari yang terik dan dingin di pertokoan Karakura.

Rukia sibuk memilih pernik-pernik untuk pesta tahun baru. Dia menguak beberapa pakaian di toko baju anak-anak. Satu untuk putrinya, dan beberapa untuk keponakannya, yang pasti akan melapor pada orang tuanya bila saja Rukia tak berhasil membelikan pakaian hadiah tahun baru bagi mereka.

Ia menyisihkan gaun berwarna pink. Merah muda bukan kesukaan Yume lagi. Warna kesukaannya sudah berganti menjadi kuning cerah. Bukan hitam. Bukan polka dot. Bukan merah marun berlipit-lipit…

Tiba-tiba saja keributan itu terjadi. Dia mendengar suara benda metal bertubrukan dengan sesuatu. Jeritan beberapa wanita membuatnya tertarik.

Si penjaga toko mendekatinya. "Astaga… mobilnya sampai ringsek."

Kerumunan manusia yang bergegas keluar dari gerai pakaian tempat Rukia berada menuju lokasi tabrakan tadi. Rukia mengikutinya. Dia tak terlalu penasaran tentang hal ini, tapi sedikit banyak dia cukup tertarik…

Dengan langkah kaki yang ringan ia berjalan keluar gerai. Mendekati kerumunan manusia yang berbisik-bisik. Suara ambulans meraung-raung dari kejauhan, merobek bisikan manusia.

Sesuatu yang tergeletak di dekat tiang listrik menyapanya. Benda itu berlumuran darah.

Rasanya dia kenal benda itu. Sebuah boneka kelinci, warnanya putih, dan telinganya bercorak hitam. Boneka itu kini telah basah, berlumuran darah. Rukia menjangkaunya. Terasa lengket di tangan.

Ya, dia kenal boneka itu. Dia _sangat _kenal boneka itu.

Itu boneka kelinci anaknya. Dia yang membelikan.

* * *

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya. Rambutnya kusut, matanya kusut, pendek kata, semua yang ada di wajahnya saat ini kusut. Dahinya memerah akibat terlalu lama beradu dengan kemudi mobil. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya yang sembap. Pipinya terasa kering, mulutnya, tenggorokannya juga.

Sudut matanya menangkap kerlipan cahaya di kursi sebelahnya. Ponselnya lagi-lagi berdering. Dia mengangkatnya, membaca nama orang yang memanggilnya, kemudian mematikannya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Timbul perasaan tak enak dalam hatinya. Jadi dia menekan kembali nama tadi, dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Hanya butuh satu deringan. "Rukia…"

Suara di ujung sana penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ya."

Rukia merasa suara yang keluar—suara yang parau itu—bukan suaranya.

"Aku… minta maaf."

Rukia tersenyum getir. "Tak apa. Memang itu yang terbaik bagi kita. Kupikir kita harus berpisah. Tak ada dari kita yang akan tahan menjalani hari-hari seperti ini."

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membatalkan surat cerai itu…"

_Kalau kau mau. _"Tidak, tidak, tidak usah," Rukia menyahuti, cepat dan tajam. "Kita memang harus berpisah, Ashido. Kau tak usah membatalkan surat cerainya. Aku sudah menandatanganinya. Dan aku tahu kau juga akan tanda tangan. Ini yang terbaik. Kau juga bilang begitu, kan."

Ashido terdiam. "Tapi kau tak harus pergi secepat ini," katanya pelan.

_Secepat ini_. Kali ini giliran Rukia yang diam. Dia tak pergi dengan cepat. Tidak juga dengan tiba-tiba. Justru dia sudah berpikir matang-matang. Segalanya sudah terasa hambar. Ashido pun berpendapat serupa. Yang tak dipikirkan pria itu adalah bahwa, meski kata-kata itu terdengar seperti seloroh, namun itulah yang sebenarnya. Itulah isi hatinya.

"Aku cuma ingin semua tak terkesan berat untukmu, Ashido."

Dia menutup telepon.

* * *

Rukia memarkir mobilnya di depan bangunan tua bergaya Victoria. Agak salah tempat, mengingat negara ini bukan Inggris, tapi susunan bangunan di Aokigahara ini lebih menyerupai New York abad sembilan belas ketimbang Jepang abad 21. Bangunan-bangunannya berlantai dua, berdinding dan berlantai kayu, dengan beranda lebar dihiasi tanaman dalam pot gantung. Halamannya luas dan tak berpagar, bercorak putih karena salju di utara, dengan pohon mahoni yang daunnya sudah tak tampak.

Rukia menutup pintu mobil dan mengeratkan syalnya. Suhu udara betul-betul buruk. Dia menatap sekeliling. Rumah-rumah penuh hiasan Natal yang bertengger manis di pintu-pintu. Asap tipis membubung dari cerobong asap yang masih berfungsi. Beberapa rumah bahkan memiliki boneka salju di halaman mereka. Semua rumah semarak dengan suasana penghujung Desember.

Kecuali rumah kecil di seberang jalan sana. Halamannya bahkan cenderung tak terurus. Mungkin rumah itu tak ditempati.

"Nona, kau akan diam di sana terus atau masuk dan menikmati kehangatan di dalam?"

Rukia tersentak dan memutar tubuhnya. Sesosok wanita tua bercelemek balas menatapnya. Matanya sipit, tapi kesipitan itu lebih disebabkan kelopak matanya yang demikian besar sampai-sampai mata wanita itu terlihat seperti mata iguana.

"Halo?" wanita itu memanggil lagi.

Rukia mendekat. "Maaf. Anda…"

"Aku pengurus rumah ini," jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku Hikifune. Kau pasti Kano-san yang membeli rumah ini, ya?"

"Kuchiki," koreksi Rukia. Dia diam sebentar sebelum menambahkan, "Aku sudah bercerai dengan suamiku."

Si pengurus rumah tak repot menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "O-oh, maafkan aku, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia tak menanggapi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk sekarang? Udara di sini betul-betul buruk. Kau tahu, Aomori memang buruk sekali di akhir tahun begini, salju dan badai dan hujan es serta segala macam lain-lainnya itu… omong-omong, mana bawaanmu?" Tiba-tiba saja si pengurus rumah merasa sangat akrab dengan Rukia. Mungkin karena dia merasa senasib sebagai seorang janda…

Rukia tertegun lagi; nyata dia tak memerhatikan ocehan Kirio. "Cuma satu koper ini," dia menunjuk tentengannya.

Kirio berkedip sekali. "O-oh, baiklah. Wanita zaman sekarang memang tak pernah bepergian dengan banyak barang. Aku ingat cucuku; dia tak pernah membawa pakaian lebih dari satu ransel! Ketika kutanyakan apakah dia membawa cukup baju, dia cuma tertawa dan menuduhku kuno! Aku, kuno! Padahal aku bisa menyebutkan seratus orang yang jauh lebih kuno dari aku… contohnya si tua Yamamoto…"

Dia memimpin jalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dari belakang, Rukia mengikutinya. Serenceng kunci yang jatuh ke lantai sebelum mereka masuk lewat pintu belakang membuat Kirio menghentikan ocehannya untuk beberapa belas detik; sesudahnya Rukia lagi-lagi berada dalam lautan cerita tentang pasta ikan yang dijual seseorang bernama Kenpachi di kota.

Rumah itu hangat, dan dingin di saat bersamaan. Tak ada _genkan _seperti rumah pada umumnya, meskipun sebuah rak tempat sepatu ada di samping pintu dapur. Dapurnya bercat putih, dengan peralatan memasak yang telah diperbaharui sebelum rumah ini diiklankan. Kirio membuka pintu menuju toilet dan kamar mandi, dilengkapi dengan penjelasan mengenai keran air panas di _bathtub._

"Kau tak bisa langsung mengharapkan air panas mengucur segera setelah kau membuka keran—pemanas air adalah satu-satunya yang belum diperbaiki di sini, jadi airnya akan panas pelan-pelan…"

Rukia cuma mengangguk. Dia meninggalkan kopernya di ruang ganti di sebelah kamar mandi.

Mereka beranjak ke ruang makan. Miskin perabotan. Rukia memang meminta agar semua perabot bergaya kuno disingkirkan, dan diganti dengan sesuatu yang lebih minimalis. Ia cuma meliriknya saja, karena Kirio sudah keburu berjalan ke ruang duduk. Langkah kakinya berderit di lantai kayu yang licin.

"Aku sudah melaksanakan semua pesan-pesanmu pada Hitsugaya-san," katanya. Hitsugaya adalah nama agen perumahannya. "Sofa yang ada di kamar ini sudah dibersihkan. Aku jamin tak ada tikus sama sekali. Mereka semua sudah aku racun. Kuberitahu kau, sianida jauh lebih berguna ketimbang arsenik…"

"Boleh aku melihat kamar tidurnya?" potong Rukia cepat, setengah tak sabar.

Kirio langsung bungkam. "Y-ya, tentu saja." Dengan muka merah, dia memimpin jalan. "Semua kamar tidur ada di lantai atas." Dia menaiki tangga.

Rukia mengikutinya. "Terima kasih," sahutnya lega.

Tangannya menyusuri selusur tangga yang sedikit berdebu. Ia hampir terserimpet karpet di ujung tangga, tapi Kirio tak menyadarinya. Mereka berhadapan dengan beberapa pintu, dua pintu di sisi kiri mereka dan satu pintu di ujung lorong yang terjauh.

Kirio melangkah dan membuka pintu yang terjauh. "Ini kamar utamanya. Tidak menghadap jalan, memang, tapi kau bisa melihat Danau Sanshiro di kejauhan sana. Kau lihat? Sayang danau itu sekarang membeku." Dia diam sebentar. "Dan oh, kudengar dari Hitsugaya-san kalau kau seorang penulis? Maka kamar ini adalah tempat yang tepat untukmu."

Si penjaga rumah beranjak ke sebuah pintu di ujung kamar dan membukanya. Rukia melongok ke dalam. Sebuah ruang kerja dengan rak buku setinggi langit-langit sebagai latar belakang. Hanya saja rak itu kosong. Dan sedikit berdebu.

"Kukira kamar ini akan cocok sebagai tempatmu bekerja," sambungnya akrab. "Pemandangannya juga cukup bagus. Inspiratif, kata orang. Di sini juga ada bel, jadi kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa langsung memintanya…" Suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang. Sepertinya dia tak mau topik pembantu dibawa ke permukaan.

"Baiklah," gumam Rukia. Dia belum menjelaskan pada Kirio bahwa sejak hari itu dia berhenti menjadi penulis.

"Kira-kira kapan barang-barangmu akan tiba? Tak mungkin kalau kau hanya membawa satu koper kecil itu saja, kan?"

"Bawaanku memang cuma itu, Hikifune-san."

Kirio terdiam. Kemudian, dengan nada riang, dia berkata, "Ayo, kuantar ke kamar yang lain."

Mereka bergerak kembali ke lorong. "Ini kamar tamu," katanya sambil membuka pintu. Sebuah kamar berukuran setengah kamar utama menyapa, dengan furnitur tertutup kain putih. Kirio membukanya dan melipat kain-kain itu asal-asalan. "Mungkin kalau ada keluarga yang mau menginap, mereka bisa tidur di sini."

Rukia cuma tersenyum.

Raut wajah Kirio mendadak berseri-seri lagi. "Oh, kau pasti punya anak, kan, Kuchiki-san?" Tak menunggu jawaban, dia keluar dan membuka pintu sebelah. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Rukia mengikutinya.

Sebuah kamar untuk anak-anak, dengan tempat tidur berukuran kecil.

"Aku yakin, ini pasti cocok untuk anakmu. Memang catnya berwarna biru laut, tapi kalau anakmu perempuan, kau tahu kalau mereka suka warna seperti ini. Omong-omong, anakmu laki-laki atau perempuan, Kuchiki-san?"

"E-eh?" Rukia tergagap. "P-perempuan."

"Hm?" Kirio heran. "Kalau begitu, di mana dia? Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi." Dia diam sebentar. "Ah," katanya, "aku tahu. Pasti sekarang dia sedang bersama ayahnya, ya? Yah, aku tahu, hak asuh anak memang menjadi isu utama dalam perceraian, tapi sebagai seniormu yang sudah makan asam garam kehidupan sebagai janda, kuberitahu kau, tak baik kalau anakmu kau biarkan terus bersama ayahnya. Para ayah memang begitu—benar-benar _lancang_, padahal ia tidak sadar bahwa seorang anak harus bersama ibunya sampai dia berumur lima belas tahun…"

"Anakku sudah meninggal, Hikifune-san."

"Eh? Maaf?"

Rukia menatap mata Kirio lekat-lekat. "Anakku sudah meninggal."

Entah seperti apa dia menatapnya. Entah seperti apa kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri itu. Kirio langsung menutup mulutnya lagi, dengan tangan. "M-maafkan aku, Kuchiki-san, sudah lancang…"

Rukia mengangkat tangannya. "Tak apa," katanya. Dia memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan menanyakan soal pembantu rumah tangga karena dia terlalu sibuk untuk bisa membersihkan rumah besar ini sendirian.

Kesedihan dan rasa bersalah Kirio sirna secepat munculnya. "Hinamori akan membersihkan rumah ini seminggu dua kali. Biasanya dia datang setiap Rabu dan Minggu. Berikan saja dia beberapa ribu yen dan anak itu akan senang," katanya. Tiba-tiba dia terdiam, sadar tak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa dibahasnya dengan si pemilik baru.

Rukia pun mengerti dengan keheningan itu. Dia menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang di genggaman Kirio, disertai ucapan terima kasih yang dirasanya berlebihan.

"Tidak, aku yang semestinya berterima kasih, Kuchiki-san. Ini begitu… _banyak_," katanya.

"Tak apa-apa, Hikifune-san," jawab Rukia. "Justru aku yang sangat terbantu dengan kehadiranmu. Ini tak seberapa."

Disertai ucapan terima kasih lagi dari si pengurus rumah, dia mohon diri. Dia sudah menyiapkan nomor telepon di atas meja dapur, jadi kalau-kalau Rukia butuh sesuatu, dia tinggal menghubungi saja. Rukia cuma menjawab bahwa dia tak akan mau membuat Kirio terlalu terganggu. Dia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki Kirio menghilang di kejauhan, sebelum menatap sekelilingnya, dan menghela napasnya yang berat dan lelah.

Dia beranjak, mendekati jendela yang kerainya telah terbuka. Jalanan yang sepi tergambar nyata dari sini, di balik jendela dengan sedikit debu. Begitu juga dengan rumah tak terurus di depan rumahnya. Tapi… sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Tirai di ruang depan rumah itu kini terbuka.

Rukia menatap tirai itu terus, sampai tiba-tiba dia sadar bahwa bangunan di seberangnya itu, bangunan yang tak terurus itu, tidak kosong dan tak berpenghuni sebagaimana mestinya. Sebuah tangan menggenggam tirai hijau tua itu; tubuhnya tampak beberapa saat kemudian, terduduk di atas sebuah kursi roda.

Mata Rukia mau tak mau setengah melebar. Ia menatap seorang pria, yang balas menatapnya keheranan selama beberapa selang. Rambutnya berwarna jingga, tapi yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah mata si pria. Sepasang mata berwarna madu, yang seolah-olah terperangkap dalam penjara rahang persegi dan air muka sendu.

Rukia mencoba mengangkat tangannya, setengah melambai. Tapi pria itu mengerutkan dahinya, mukanya memerah, dan dengan kemarahan, dia menyentakkan tirai itu sehingga menutup. Tersentak Rukia dibuatnya. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat. Pikirnya, betapa tidak ramahnya pria dengan rambut anehnya itu… tapi ada sesuatu yang berada dalam mata itu, yang membuatnya tertarik.

Kesedihan yang persis sama dengan kesedihannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, di kepalanya mengalun selarik lagu.

_"For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne._

_We'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne."_

**.**

**to be continued.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Hehehe... dipublish lagi deh cerita ini. Maaf ya, sedang ingin publish cerita ini lagi karena bisa bikin bab duanya. Ntar kalau mandek lagi dihapus lagi (bercandaa...).

Kalau sudah baca ini, berarti sudah selesai baca kan? Ada kritik? Saran? Komentar? Sila ditulis, terima kasih banyak :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach is a registered trademark for Tite Kubo and Shonen Magazine. No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

**Dua**

Rukia mendekatkan gagang telepon ke telinganya. "Halo?"

"Wah, sepertinya penghuni rumah sudah siaga di tempat."

Suara riang itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis. "Dan aku sama sekali tak menyangka agen perumahan akan tetap menghubungi pembeli rumah yang telah dijualnya. Kupikir mereka akan menutup telinga terhadap segala macam komplain lewat masa garansi."

"Kau tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Tapi aku tak perlu dikhawatirkan, terima kasih."

"Bagaimana rumahnya?"

Rukia melihat sekitarnya. "Lumayan. Sepadan dengan apa yang sudah kubayar."

Ia mendengar Toushiro menghela napas. "Ayolah. Kau selalu memandang segalanya dari sisi finansial, sepupu. Bagaimana rumahnya?"

"Terlalu banyak kamar di sini. Nyonya Hikifune terlalu cerewet—dan mata duitan, meskipun harus kuakui, kerjanya bagus. Tapi aku tahu kalau kau pasti berkata bahwa mencari pembantu rumah tangga adalah pekerjaan susah jadi aku tak akan memecatnya. Jangan khawatir. Aku stres, tapi tak terlalu stres untuk memecat orang."

Bahkan ia sadar Toushiro menahan napasnya. "Kau sadar kalau dirimu stres."

"Ya, memang, begitulah kenyataannya. Aku perlu pengalihan pikiran."

Toushiro terdiam. Beberapa saat berlalu. "Kau… tidak apa-apa kan, Rukia?" Dia memilih kata-kata.

"Tidak, aku tak apa."

"Kau yakin?"

Rukia tahu nada suara sepupunya selalu membuatnya menjelaskan. "Baiklah. Mungkin sedikit… sedih. Kau tahu sendiri, semestinya aku berada di sini bersama Yume. Tidak, semestinya aku tak berada di sini. Tapi… semua sudah terjadi, Toushiro. Tak ada yang bisa kita ubah. Ujung-ujungnya, aku harus menerima kenyataan."

"Tadi Ashido meneleponku. Katanya dia benar-benar menyesal."

"Tumben dia tidak meneleponku langsung." _Itu membuktikan bahwa dia takut_, hatinya bicara. "Tapi biarlah," katanya lagi. "Ini keputusan kami."

"Benarkah?" Sebenarnya Toushiro ingin mengutarakan seribu satu pertanyaan pada sepupu kesayangannya ini, tapi mulutnya tercekat.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak pernah main-main dengan hidupku, Toushiro."

Di ujung sana, sepupunya terkekeh. Suaranya renyah. "Baiklah." Dia diam sebentar. "Oh, dan ada beberapa surat dari agenmu. Mereka mencarimu. Mereka meminta beberapa naskah novel darimu."

"Bukankah sudah kuputuskan kalau aku akan berhenti?"

"Kau bercanda. Katakan padaku kalau kau bercanda."

Rukia sedang tidak bercanda. Bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bercanda. "Sudah kubilang, berkali-kali, pada mereka semua, padamu juga, kalau aku berhenti. Katakan pada mereka kalau tak ada gunanya meminta naskah dariku lagi."

"Oh ayolah, Rukia," suara Toushiro mulai terdengar lelah. "Kita berdua tahu, ini sangat tidak benar! Kau stres, dan kau melarikan diri!"

"Aku tahu."

"Justru karena kau tahu, maka ini benar-benar tidak benar! Kau harus sadar di luar sini banyak yang mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku dan anak-anakku, contohnya. Dan para penggemarmu, kalau kau butuh contoh lain. Kenapa kau begitu egois? Sudah setahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu—dan itu sama sekali bukan salahmu. Kau tak harus menyalahkan dirimu terus-terusan begini. Aku yakin Yume tak akan senang melihat ibunya bersedih begini."

"Aku tahu," jawab Rukia. Suaranya berubah, hampir getas. "Dan terima kasih atas saranmu, Toushiro, tapi…"

"Tidak, tidak, jangan katakan kata itu dulu," potong sepupunya cepat. "Kau tak memberi dirimu kesempatan. Berilah dirimu kesempatan kedua, sekali lagi, untuk merasakan bagaimana gembira yang sesungguhnya. Keluarlah dari cangkangmu. Tulislah sesuatu. Sekarang kau sudah ada di lingkungan baru. Tak akan ada yang mengingatkanmu pada kejadian itu. Kecuali dirimu sendiri, tentu. Tapi kau bisa mengendalikannya, Rukia. Aku tahu kau wanita yang kuat."

"Kau sudah pintar bicara, Toushiro Hitsugaya," sahut Rukia serak.

Dan sepupunya tahu, usahanya telah membuahkan hasil. Diletakkannya gagang telepon dengan hati-hati. Oh. Bukan hanya dia yang punya masalah, jadi rasanya Rukia tak perlu terlalu berlebihan menghadapi ini.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Rukia benar-benar bingung. Untuk beberapa saat, ia cuma bisa terdiam, seolah menikmati keheningan, hanya saja keheningan tak menyodorkan apa-apa untuk ia nikmati, selain kesedihan, kenangan buruk, dan luka hati yang tak kunjung mengering.

Luka hati yang sepertinya tak akan mengering...

* * *

Empat puluh delapan jam telah berlalu dan Rukia masih juga belum merasa tenang. Kini ia berdiri di depan jendela besar kamar mandinya, cuma mengenakan kimono mandi, menatap air yang menetes dari puncak kepalanya, mengalir lewat rambut hitamnya yang kusut, sebelum menghilang terterpa kehangatan tubuh pada kimono handuknya.

Fakta lain, sekarang dia pengangguran. Setidaknya sampai ia menemukan ide baru untuk ditulis.

Rukia menarik pipinya kuat-kuat. Rasa sakit yang ada anehnya tak cukup untuk mengubah air mukanya. Tetap saja murung seperti itu. Ia menghela napas, mukanya malah terlihat tambah murung. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menulis cerita anak-anak atau novel romantis yang berakhir bahagia, kalau dirinya sendiri sudah mati rasa terhadap bahagia itu?

_Oke, ini salah_, Rukia membatin. Ia harus menemukan sesuatu yang baru untuk dilakukan. Mungkin ia bisa melihat-lihat rumah ini dengan lebih teliti, dan membersihkan... beberapa hal... yang mungkin bisa ia bersihkan.

Bahkan untuk memutuskan kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya saja Rukia tak mampu.

Tak mau repot-repot ia untuk membersihkan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. Biarlah, tak ada yang akan marah dengan tempat tidur seperti itu. Rukia mengenakan sweter GAP tebalnya, dan jins, sebelum keluar kamar tanpa mengunci pintu.

Ia tak menengok ke arah kamar anak. Pintunya terkunci, dan Rukia pikir ia tak akan membukanya dalam waktu dekat.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Telepon di ujung koridor berkedip-kedip, dengan cahaya merah menarik perhatian yang dapat dilihat dari puncak tangga. Berusaha untuk bersiul (dan akhirnya gagal), Rukia mendekat dan menekan tombolnya. Sebuah bunyi bip menyapanya.

"_Anda punya dua pesan baru_."

Bunyi bip yang lain menyela.

"_Halo!_" Suara Toushiro memecah kesunyian."_Aku baru ingat kalau Walpole belum memiliki pasangan. Apa dia akan bertunangan dengan Party Bear, atau Miss Spider berhasil menjalankan rencananya untuk menjebak Tuan Salmon_?"

Itu berhasil membuat Rukia tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang mungkin adalah senyum pertamanya di bulan ini. Hanya saja setelah itu ia menghela napas. "Sayang mereka sudah tak mau lagi tinggal di dalam kepalaku, Toushiro," katanya lirih. "Mereka antikesedihan," tambahnya, dengan senyum yang menghilang.

Bunyi bip lain mengisi sepi.

Masih suara yang sama. "_Astaga, aku lupa. Bisakah kau membuatkan satu cerita dengan aku sebagai tokoh utamanya? Maksudnya, aku sepertinya sudah membaca semua buku, tapi aku masih belum menemukan buku dengan tokoh utamanya seorang bocah yang_, ehem," dia berdehem, Toushiro yang genius itu benar-benar berdehem, "_memiliki tinggi badan sedikit di bawah normal, genius, dan sangat arogan_. _Tapi dia punya wajah yang sangat tampan_. _Bisakah kau membuatkannya? Kutunggu_!"

Kini senyum yang lain menghiasi wajah Rukia, jauh lebih lebar dari yang tadi. Toushiro memang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum dalam keadaan apa pun. Hatinya jadi jauh lebih cerah kini. Mungkin ia tak akan bisa mengabulkan permintaan sepupunya itu, Rukia sedang berada dalam fase tidak kreatif, ketika ia tidak bisa menulis apa-apa bahkan saat ia berada di depan komputer. Yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah menatap kertas kosong dan kursor yang berkedip.

Ketika Rukia beranjak ke dapur untuk melihat apa ada yang masih bisa dimakan, ia baru ingat kalau fase itu bernama _writer's block_.

Bahkan otaknya hampir-hampir tak dapat diajak berpikir.

"Sudahlah," katanya lirih. Ia membuka kulkas untuk melihat apa isinya.

Sisa roti isi makan malam yang hampir membeku. Selain itu, kulkasnya kosong.

Rukia mencoba menjejalkan pikiran ke otaknya bahwa ia harus pergi berbelanja minimal siang nanti saat supermarket telah buka. Padahal ia sudah mencoba melakukan itu kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi.

Akhirnya, kesal karena ia selalu melupakan hal-hal penting, Rukia mengacak-acak laci dapur untuk mencari selembar kertas, apa pun itu yang penting bisa ditulisi. Ia menulis 'belanja' dengan huruf-huruf besar, sebelum menempelkannya dengan magnet di pintu kulkas.

Betapa berantakan tulisannya! Padahal terakhir kali ia menulis tangan, putrinya memuji tulisan Rukia sebagai salah satu dari tulisan tangan terindah...

Wanita itu menghapus air mata yang menggenang. _Tak ada gunanya, tak ada gunanya, tak ada gunanya_, ia mengulang dalam hati. _Yume tak akan kembali. Yume sudah mati. Tak ada gunanya diingat-ingat lagi..._

Dengan hidung yang tiba-tiba mampet, Rukia berusaha menghapus air mata dengan lengan bajunya. Kesendirian bukan berarti kau bisa menangis sepuasnya karena tak ada yang akan menyamankanmu, yakinnya. Kesendirian juga tidak mengabsahkan dirimu untuk meratapi nasib. Malah, ini mesti menjadi titik balik untuk bisa bangkit dari kesedihan.

Tapi titik balik apa yang mungkin terjadi dalam hidup Rukia? Ia kini sendirian, tanpa keluarga dan tanpa pekerjaan.

Semua bisa diurus nanti. Kini kembali ke rencana awal, Rukia rasa dirinya akan beres-beres rumah, kendati dia tak tahu apa yang mesti dibereskan. Tapi Rukia melangkah saja ke pintu belakang. Kebun? Tampaknya merupakan pilihan paling tepat untuknya.

Sebenarnya ini lebih tepat disebut halaman belakang ketimbang kebun, kecuali bagian sepetak kecil di sudut sana yang sepertinya dulu ditanami bunga mawar atau bunga krisan. Rukia mendekat dan berjongkok di depannya. Beberapa tanaman yang ada di sana tidak lagi bisa disebut tanaman, dengan daun layu dan batang yang mulai membusuk seperti itu.

Rukia terkekeh sendiri. Seperti hidupnya. Tinggal dibereskan dan dibuang ke tempat sampah. Tanpa pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaan sebagai sebatang kayu busuk.

Berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran seperti itu, wanita itu memandang sekeliling, mencari-cari di mana tempat penghuni lama menyimpan peralatan berkebun. Ia melihat sebuah bangunan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu dan beranjak ke sana.

Engselnya tampak sudah sangat tua, namun terminyaki dengan baik. Hikifune benar-benar menjalankan pekerjaannya. Rukia membukanya, dan tak terkejut melihat penataan barang-barang di dalam sana. Meskipun jarang dipakai, tapi semua tampak bersih. Ia mengambil apa-apa yang diperlukan dan kembali berjongkok di depan bedengan bunga.

Baru ia akan mencangkul tanah dengan cangkul kecilnya, ia teringat bahwa ia belum mengenakan sarung tangan. Dicari-carinya di gudang itu, tak ada sepasang yang bisa ia temukan. Mungkin ada di dapur.

Sembari mencoba bersenandung, Rukia mencari. Tapi ia belum juga menemukannya, ketika, secara tiba-tiba, suara decitan ban mobil yang memekakkan telinga, disertai benturan keras, dan bunyi seseorang yang berteriak membuatnya tertegun.

Untuk beberapa saat Rukia tak bergerak sesenti pun. Bunyi itu membangkitkan kembali kenangannya akan kejadian setahun silam, ketika putri satu-satunya menjadi korban kecelakaan orang yang tak bisa ia ingat siapa. Tanpa ia sadari, tangan dan bibirnya bergetar, untuk menutup laci dapur saja ia tidak mampu.

Syukurlah ada gedoran keras, sangat keras, di pintu depan rumahnya, diselingi beberapa puluh kali bel yang berbunyi panik, yang menjejakkannya kembali di bumi.

"Rukia! Rukia!" Pria yang ada di luar sana jelas-jelas berteriak sekuat tenaga, ketakutan.

Tentu saja Rukia kenal siapa itu. Toushiro! Akhirnya, tanpa menutup laci dapur, Rukia berlari ke depan dengan kening terkerut dan ketakutan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari mana.

Rukia membuka pintu yang terkunci dari dalam, dan jalanan yang secara mengherankan sepi dari kerumunan orang (ini jam setengah sembilan pagi) menjelaskan segalanya, sebelum Toushiro pulih dari kepucatan wajahnya dan mampu menjelaskan dengan benar.

Sepupunya sudah menabrak seseorang. Sesosok tubuh tampaknya terpental dari kursi roda yang kini penyok rodanya di depan sedan Toushiro.

Rukia mendekati si pria. Tampaknya ia masih hidup, karena ketika Rukia mendekat, tangan dan kakinya gemetar aneh, dan erangan masih terdengar dari bibirnya meski badannya tengkurap. Tak ada bekas darah di sekeliling mereka dan Rukia bersyukur di dalam hati. Tapi sepertinya ia mengenal pria berkursi roda ini.

Pria ketus yang tinggal di depan rumahnya. Tapi mau apa ia menyeberang jalan?

Seloyang jeli yang kini telah hancur di tengah jalan sana agaknya memberi penjelasan yang cukup.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Tantangan fic ini adalah bahwa saya mesti kreatif supaya ceritanya nggak sedih-sedih-itu-doang (SSID? What?). Maksudnya nggak nangis-nangis mulu. Gile aje, gue juga nggak mau baca cerita yang isinya SSID. Moga-moga aja bisa, saya akan... er... berusaha. Semampu saya.

**Balasan:  
**Ini buat fic "Our Slice of Life", bagi yang nggak login.  
darries: haloo. makasih banyak yaa. lucu? aduh padahal sehari2nya saya orangnya garing, heheh. but thanks.  
jessi: iyaa sudah tamat, niatnya juga cuma 1s. nah, yang mana ya? *sudah lupa, sudah lama ditulis, maap ya*  
Buat yang login, akan ada di PM masing-masing. Akan lho ya, akan... kalian kan nggak lari ke mana-mana juga, jadi bisa di-PM setiap saat. Heheh.  
Makasih banyak buat yang review dan/atau yang nge-fave. Moga-moga bisa nambah semangat saya buat tetap menulis. :D

Terakhir kita nyanyi! *gak penting*  
"_Take a look around you; nothing's what it seems_  
_We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams,_  
_Let me be the first to shake a helping hand._  
_Anybody brave enough to take a stand,_  
_I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street,_  
_Looking for forgiveness,_  
_what's left to believe?_

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,_  
_That gets me through the night._  
_I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,_  
_I'm gonna live my life._  
_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,_  
_Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly._  
_When the world gets in my face,_  
_I say, Have A Nice Day._  
_Have A Nice Day_."

Have a nice day! :D


End file.
